You're going to be fine idiot
by sweetXsunshine
Summary: After his second match with Seirin, Kise can't help but feel that maybe his leg injury is a sign of his weakness amongst the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Luckily Aominecchi is there to tell him that he's just being an idiot. Dedicated to OhBirds, the queen of AoKise, because we just can't handle angst anymore. And MoustachioPenguin for her amazing fics!
1. Chapter 1

He knew he had a bit of a temper. He acknowledged that he was lazy as hell and whenever he was confronted with new situations, he made sure he had zero accountability. He disliked meeting new people and a lot of the time, he disliked meeting with people from the past. But here were two exceptions to this, and they were the regulars of Teikou's basketball club or his childhood friend, Satsuki. And despite his acceptance to meet with his past team-members, it was conditional. He had to either be in the mood to deal with any of their extreme personalities, or it had to be about basketball. And more often than not, if he could avoid most of those of idiots, he would. But amongst that bunch of idiots, there were two he would he would go out of his way to meet up with. And that's the reason he left Satsuki behind when she was in the middle of a conversation.

It was just before the start of the final game of the Winter Cup where Seirin was about to go head to head against Rakuzan, when Aomine found himself approaching some familiar faces. "Oi, Midorima, what have you been doing up here? Shouldn't you have been down there and played your match?" Kise who had been sitting in the last row and Midorima who had been standing behind him wearing a ridiculous pair of shades and holding what could only be his lucky item for the day, look up at the unexpected outburst. "Aominecchi" Kise says in an unenthusiastic recognition. Midorima merely adjusts his glasses before replying, "Akashi felt that my participation in the match was not needed, and I happened to agree with him."

Neither Aomine nor Midorima missed Kise lower his head as he began to distance himself from the conversation when he realised where it could go. Aomine, exhaled as he tried to think of something tactful to say for Kise's sake and was thankful when his phone's notification tone began playing. "It's just Satsuki. She says she's finished talking with Tetsu and it seems she's pissed that I left her. Hell should I care! She was taking too long! Dammit, now I have to pick her up from the entrance." It was then that Midorima suggested that he would pick her up instead if Aomine was going to be so immature about. It wasn't that Midorima felt like being particularly gentle-manly at the moment, he just knew from experience that he wanted to get away from the impending baka-couple atmosphere as soon as possible.

Aomine who was still at the top of the stair well, stood behind Kise for a few minutes and just stared at his slumped form before he made his way down to the seating area. He was silent as he stood in front of the empty seat next to Kise, and remained so while he waited for Kise to move the forearm crutches before he sat down. It didn't take long before the sullen atmosphere and Kise's uncharacteristic silence made Aomine feel overwhelmed by the situation. He couldn't help it, he needed to direct his attention somewhere, so he reached for one of the crutches that Kise had rested on the row of filled chairs before them, "I see you checked your phone pretty fast this time Aominecchi."

"I always check my phone pretty fast when I hear your ring tone."

Kise laughed a little at that, but still refused to sit up. "Kise," he slowly let out with a sigh, "do I need to be worried about you?" Kise quietly replied, "why would you have to be worried?" Aomine who was now gently tapping the crutch with his fingernail, "you declined all my calls last night after you went in to talk your doctor's appointment," Aomine reminded him. "I guess you're really worried about this injury, huh, Aominecchi," he replied quietly.

Aomine was annoyed at that response. He didn't like how Kise could side-step his feelings for him as if they were nothing. He dropped the crutch, turned to face Kise and in a clear voice explained, "If I said I was worried about your leg, I would've asked about your leg. Now, tell me, do I need to worry about you?" It may have been because he said something so embarrassing, but time was moving slowly. After no reaction from Kise, Aomine moved his left arm so that it was on Kise's back and let his hand rest atop Kise's head and let himself play with his hair. Aomine had always been fascinated with how soft it felt, and for every other time he had touched his hair, Kise would become that much happier, but right now, Kise didn't show any outward signs from the contact. But he left his hand there all the same, he wanted Kise to feel that he was there for him.

He continued to talk in a more subdued tone, so as not to raise attention to them, "because that's all I did last night you know. I couldn't sleep. All I could do was keep messaging you and calling you, and when my calls weren't even going to your voicemail anymore I was about to go crazy and just run to your hospital because the trains had closed." Aomine smirked at the memory, "so, I think we should all be glad Satsuki was there and I should be thankful that she can keep her head when I'm having a crisis."

Kise once again let out a small laugh and let's himself relax into Aomine's warmth. Aomine's arm adjusted itself so that he was now hugging Kise while his fingers began to softly massage his shoulder.

"Momoicchi babies you too much."

"Hey, I don't want to hear that from you Mr. famous model. You can't go a day without receiving something from a fan."

"Not fair Aominecchi, it's not like I always say yes. Besides, she cooks for you _and _helps you with homework."

"I don't know how you can consider her cooking in any shape or form her babying me. I think it's more of me being a guinea pig for her experiments. It's unnatural how bad her cooking is."

That made Kise laugh harder than what Aomine had seen so far that day, and all he could do was smile at Kise's cheerfulness. Kise eventually let his head rest in the crook of Aomine's neck and let his right hand rest on Aomine's thigh.

At the beginning, their relationship was based on pure admiration and competitiveness. That was until they began being part of each other's lives more off the court. Those closest to them recognized the change in relationship and accepted whatever it was, but never went out of their way to talk to them about it, and to this point, neither had Kise or Aomine. In the years that they had been "together," they had never questioned their relationship, and they just went with the flow. Whether it was those goodbye kisses that took longer than they should have and were still too short, or the one-on-ones in the street courts where they always went out of their way to contact each other.

Kise liked how Aomine gave him his space but was still somewhat possessive of him. He liked the feeling he got whenever Aomine held him, like he was never going to let him feel like he was all alone, it was reassuring. Kise knew when he was with Aomine, that he was safe.

Whereas with Aomine, he liked how Kise would wear his heart on his sleeve. And that whenever Kise was pushed into being serious, Aomine would feel goosebumps. He liked holding the idiot and sneaking him kisses because the reactions he would get would always excite him. Aomine respected Kise's resoluteness, but he adored that every now and then, during their more intimate moments, Kise would become a bit shy and Aomine loved making him lose his composure during those times.

"I don't regret it you know. Playing with the senpais until to the last minute of the game. Or going all out against Kurokocchi."

"I never thought you'd regret it."

"But it's so frustrating. I really, really don't like losing Aominecchi. Being weak is the worst …"

Aomine couldn't help but noticed Kise's grip getting tighter around his thigh. He really didn't have the patience for Kise's self-depreciating. After all, Kise's innate nature was optimistic and persistent, the opposite to his own pessimistic and easily shakeable personality. "Of course you were weak." Kise moved out of Aomine's embrace and turned to glare at the insensitive idiot. "What was that Aominecchi?"

"You heard me. I don't know what you were expecting going out there with your leg like that in the first place. You know Tetsu will never go easy on anyone during a game." Aomine continued to look Kise in the eyes and placed a hand on his cheek without thinking about it. "You played against the Shadow of the Miracle's and the Miracle who never became a Miracle and you gave them a handicap. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Aominecchi …"

"But you're an idiot if you think that you're weak all the time. You're strong. You held out longer than anyone would've even thought. Besides, you were on the bench most of the game and still managed to make it such a close game."

"And it's because I was so close. If I had intercepted that last pass then …"

"That pass only happened because you blocked Kagami from shooting. No one expects you to be in two places at once."

"And I didn't expect to lose more than once to the same team." Kise's voice began to quiver, "I expected to win my revenge match. I wanted to be Kaijou's Ace that led them to victory … I … I'm sick of losing. Aominecchi!"

Despite being in a crowded stadium where anyone could be watching, Aomine needed to be near Kise. He lowered his forehead down to Kise's and wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him closer, "I know, losing is hard. But you're a winner. And you're going to get that revenge match, and you're going to be amazing to watch. Just like you were yesterday." Aomine let out a small grin, "I'm actually jealous that it was Tetsu going up against you."

"I'm scared Aominecchi."

"Hmm?"

"All anyone's told me since yesterday was that this leg has to undergo rehabilitation. And aside from that, the doctor's won't tell me anything else. I'm really scared that they'll tell me that I can't play again. Aominecchi, I don't regret going all out yesterday. But I don't want that to have been my last match. I still haven't even beaten you yet." By now, Aomine could feel Kise starting to shudder. "You're an idiot. You can keep playing basketball if you really want to. And, if you can't run, then I'll even break into that shitty hospital if I have to, and I'll steal a couple of wheelchairs. We'll one-on-one every day if you want, and you'll still never let you beat me."

Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck at that. He was feeling it again, that warm safe feeling that only Aomine always gave him. "I'll beat you one day Aominecchi."

"That's right, you can keep thinking that. Just because you're injured, doesn't mean I'll let you stop challenging me."

Kise couldn't hold back his smile at Aomine's encouragement, "just watch me Aominecchi. My leg will heal sometime soon, and it will be just in time for my grudge match with you."

"I'll be waiting Kise." Aomine took this opportunity to kiss his forehead.

The crowd erupted when Rakuzan and Seirin walked onto the court. The baka couple took that as their cue to resume a much less conspicuous position. Kise leaned back into his chair and placed one hand on Aomine's leg as Aomine reached his arm around to Kise's shoulder.

"Dai-chan!" Aomine couldn't help but groan when he heard Satsuki's all too familiar voice. Unlike Kise, he didn't even bother to turn around when he replied, "I don't want to hear another lecture Satsuki, the game is about to start."

"Mine-chin, it was mean of you to leave Sa-chin by herself."

"Murasakibaracchi, have you come to watch the game with us? You brought a lot of people."

"I didn't bring anyone, I don't even want to be here. Muro-chin, I made it here, I want to go back now."

"Don't say that, I even brought more of those seaweed flavours you tried yesterday. Or did you not like them anymore?"

"… I'll have them."

"So these are your old team mates huh? They look strong, don't they Alex?"

Aomine turned to face the group when the conversation turned to English and his attention was lost the moment he caught sight of boobs bigger than Satsuki's. When Kise noticed Aomine's perverted side start to slip, he gladly elbowed him in the ribs. Aomine sputtered, "That hurt Kise you bastard. What the hell was that for?"

"Ehh, I just saw your dopey face and wanted to get rid of it. I think everyone's happy that I provided a free public service."

"Kiseeeeee, I'm going to get you for this."

Takao who was watching the rumoured baka-couple began laughing. He started laughing even harder when he saw that Midorima was trying to avoid looking at them and was blushing a bright red. "Shin-chan, aren't they cute."

"Shut up Takao. They're downright embarrassing."Aomine who could care less what Midorima was doing caught sight of Satsuki and how she tried to distance herself from the group.

"Oi, Satsuki, what's got you so wrapped up?"

"Stupid Dai-chan! Because you weren't there … I … I lo … Someone nearly stole my first kiss!" Aomine gave Satsuki his full attention then, no matter how cloying she was, he was downright protective of her. "Which creep did it?" It was at that point Himuro jumped it and tried to play peace-maker. "Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I made sure it didn't get too far, and we already apologized."

"So it was you huh, you pretty boy bastard." Aomine said as he got up out of his seat and glared at Himuro. "Mine-chin, I don't think it will be very smart of you to fight Muro-chin. He's pretty strong you know."

"I don't care. He messed with Satsuki."

"Like I said, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. Besides, it wasn't even me who did it. I just stopped it."

"Well out with it then, who did it?"

It was then that Alex decided to speak up. "It was me, she just looked too cute!" At that point Kise's and Aomine's jaws opened in shock. "Ehhhhh!" Aomine couldn't even control the blush that was reddening his cheeks even if he wanted too.

"I make it my policy to kiss any cute girls nearby."

"Well, uhh, that's really forward of you miss,"Kise finally let out. "Momoicchi, are you alright though? I don't think Aominecchi has it in him to fight his type of girl."

"Shut up Kise!"

"I'll be fine Ki-chan. Nothing happened. When I think about it, I doubt Dai-chan would've actually been able to do anything anyway."

"Not you too Satsuki."

"Lecherous idiot."

"No-one asked you Midorima!" Takao was now on his knees slamming his fist to the ground as when he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. "Shin-chan, your friends are the best!"

Himuro who position himself in front of Alex continued, "just sit with your boyfriend. And just enjoy the game, they're nearly done warming up now." Simultaneously Aomine and Kise replied, "he's not my boyfriend."

"Is that right? I just thought …"

"Well, you thought wrong. Aominecchi, hurry up and sit down. It's hurting my neck to look up at you." At Kise's prompt, Aomine sat down again and put his arm around him and pulled Kise closer to him, effectively further closing the small distance. Kise automatically rested his head in the crook of Aomine's neck again. They didn't even have think about it, they just always brought themselves together.

Everyone from Teikou who were gathered around them just sunk their heads and muttered, "baka-couple". Himuro and Alex were exchanging questioning looks at each other asking, 'did that just happen?' And Takao … He still hadn't finished his laughing spell on the floor.

**Two years later.**

It was Touou and Kaijou on the court of final game of the Winter Cup. The two teams were warming up on either side of the court. But the two aces, they were at centre court. Aomine was merely standing there in his black uniform, and Kise was passing a ball between his hands.

"I'm surprised you made it this far Aominecchi. Akashicchi nearly slaughtered you're team yesterday."

"Funny. I can't believe I'm hearing this from the guy who was crying about never playing again two years ago in this very place."

Aomine knew he deserved that ball that was thrown into his gut. He couldn't even get mad at Kise when he noticed his rosy cheeks.

"Sorry Ryouta, shouldn't have gone there."

"That's right."

"It's our first official game against each other since first year. And you've had a year and a half off. Make sure you show me all you've got baby, I'd hate it if you just let me have my wicked way with you. "

Kise's eyes narrowed in a way that always would always make Aomine have goosebumps. "I'll show you, don't worry _baby. _But, I hope you're ready Aominecchi, I've got a lot riding on this victory today."

Aomine couldn't help but laugh at that innuendo, "remember, there's going to be a lot of riding if you lose as well."

Seirin who had been sitting in the first row of the stadium heard the taunting between the two. Only Kuroko seemed to understand what was really being said. "Kagami-kun, could you please pass me that ball?"

"Uhh, sure."

Kuroko didn't hesitate as he flung the ball at Kise. Suprisingly, at the same time, someone had managed to hit Aomine. As the two idiots on court turned to face the crowd, Kuroko managed to make eye contact with Akashi who too was sitting in the front row, just on the other side of the court.

**Text message from Akashi Seijuuro **

Good job Tetsuya. Their baka couple antics are … Well, they'll have to be addressed at some point.

**Text message from Kuroko Tetsuya**

You do know they're not even a couple right, Akashi-kun?

It was at that point where Akashi snapped and threw his phone at Aomine's head. He hated being wrong, but he adored the fact that he knew that basketball idiot wouldn't be able to dodge his now air-borne phone. And when he heard his phone make contact with Aomine's head, he couldn't help but feel so satisfied.


	2. Prequel Announcement

Kise hated who Aomine became after their victory in The Nationals tournament, but most of all, he hated how he missed the person he looked up to the most.

Teikou AoKise Day is the prequel to "You're Going to Be Fine Idiot," and shows the beginning of Aomine's and Kise's more than friends relationship.


End file.
